


Stop eating my food

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Just some Vernon comforting Seungkwan fluffthe title got like nothing to do with the story btw





	Stop eating my food

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the closest thing to angst I'm ever going to write and it's only fluffy hurt/comfort

Vernon was worried  
and slightly scared,but mostly worried. Because how quiet Seungkwan was being.  
Boo seungkwan was never quiet. He was either always talking or laughing, And just usually making seen with his dramatic antics. But now he was completely quiet. He just sat down at their usual table at the cafeteria, right next to Vernon like he usually does mutely. And started Eating Off of Vernons food (HIS food he might add) without a single sound.  
He only got this quite when he was really upset.

"Hey" Vernon said softly looking at him, and gently pushing away the tray of food before he could eat all of it " you ok?"  
Seungkwan slightly shook his head, staring at the table. He hate seeing Boo like this. With a sigh he wrapped his arms around seungkwan pulling the shorter male into his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked nuzzling my nose into his reddish brown hair. Seungkwan sighed leaning into him burying his face into his chest and let out a muffled "No"

" Seungkwan " he said gently  
" don't want to talk about it, right now" seungkwan said wrapping his arms around Vernon.  
He nodded silently resting his cheek on top of his head. He kissed the top of his head, gently rocking him As He thought of a way to make him feel better. Vernon smiled as he got an idea. Boo always said he hate when He did this,but Vernon knew he secretly loved it "I know what will make you feel better " Vernon said smiling into his hair. Seungkwan lifted his head slightly with a questioning look. Vernon grinned at him

"I Love..." He started. Seungkwan groaned hiding his face in Vernons shoulder " Noooo! You know I hate this game its, embarrassing especially here!"  
" your hair " Vernon continued as if he wasn't interrupted " The way it's so soft and always smells like strawberries and vanilla, it's beautiful reddish brownish color " he paused "wait is that what you would call this color? " he asked inspecting his hair with one hand,lightly tugging on one of the strands. Not receiving an answer, Vernon continued  
"Hhmmm, I'll just call it kwan color " he said decidedly

"with the most beautiful,unique Kwan colored hair"  
"idiot" Seungkwan scoffed lifting his face " you can't just name a color after me. And " he continued with a huff of fake annoyance " If you are going to name anything after me it better be better then a color. My name has higher standards"

Vernon smiled. Glad seungkwan was acting a little bit like himself again. 

Maybe I can finish eating now- Annnnnd the bell rings Just Great!!


End file.
